


Couch Cuddle

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Un neno e seu fantasma [3]
Category: AniKylo, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's plans for Valentine's aren't quite what Anakin had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Cuddle

Kylo curled up on the couch, if it could be called that, and stared at the projection on the wall.  
  
It was Darth Vader addressing the Empire, and Kylo was just staring, hanging on to every word, breathing slowly as he watched.  
  
Anakin, on the other hand, cringed on the other side of the couch. “Really?”  
  
“Sh.”  
  
“Kylo.”  
  
“Shh.”  
  
“Please don’t make me sit through this.”  
  
“You don’t have to, but you said we could do what I wanted on Valentine’s.”  
  
Anakin sighed heavily, and rubbed his forehead. The tone of voice Kylo was using really wasn’t fair. “I meant like dinner plans or something.”  
  
“Well, this is what I wanna do.”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and tried hard not to listen to Darth Vader’s words. He tried to shut them out, but they were echoing around his head, reminding him of his past, of everything his grandson was now looking up to.  
  
“Kylo.” His tone was a warning now and Kylo sighed, turning the projection off.  
  
He turned around, resting his back against the arm of the couch, glaring at the ghost. “Happy?”  
  
Anakin made a noise of discontent and started stalking across the couch. Kylo smirked a little, leaning over the arm a little bit. Anakin gave a low chuckle, stopping just in front of the Sith.  
  
Within seconds, Kylo was on his back underneath the Ghost, lips pressing together. Kylo wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck, fingers brushing through his hair.  
  
Anakin pulled back as things started getting more heated and shifted so he lay behind Kylo. The Knight rested his back against Anakin’s chest, and Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around the Knight.  
  
They just lay there, relaxing in each other’s arms. Anakin watched the man in his arms, watching how his eyelids flickered close, how he let himself relax around the ghost.  
  
Anakin sighed softly, nuzzling the nape of his neck, gently brushing through the hair that rested there. The man moaned a little, shifting around, turning over to bury his face in Anakin’s shoulder, his eyes blinking back open.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I like watching you, it’s not my fault it woke you up.”  
  
“You’re the one who did it.”  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, and Anakin shifted to gently run his hands through Kylo’s hair. The Sith smiled softly and Anakin nudged him, nuzzling down Kylo’s cheek with his nose.  
  
“Alright... this is better than the projections.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kylo.”  
  
Kylo smiled softly and moved over to press a kiss to Anakin’s lips, making a soft noise.  
  
_Happy Valentine’s, Grandpa._

**Author's Note:**

> /heavy sighing
> 
> You guys gotta keep requeting AniKylo?
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
